


【毒埃】恋爱学习

by shizhan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhan/pseuds/shizhan





	【毒埃】恋爱学习

 

 

 

 

**他们在做什么?为什么也像我们一样抱在一起?**

 

“他们是情侣，谈恋爱搂搂抱抱是正常的。”埃迪吃着炸薯球，口齿不清地说。他都快吃腻了，但是毒液很喜欢。

 

“还有，我们是共生，不是抱在一起。”

 

**看起来差不多。**

 

**埃迪!!!他们为什么要嘴对嘴!!!?**

 

埃迪吃完最后一个炸薯球，“那叫接吻，接吻也是正常的。”

 

**他们看起来很高兴，接吻会让人高兴吗?**

 

“与喜欢的人接吻，当然。”埃迪走进报社，他干回了老本行。记者是个高危行业，尤其对于他这种具有挑战精神的人来说，逃跑几乎是必修课，毒液在这方面帮了他很大忙，他甚至得到了晋升，有一间单独的办公室。

 

关上门毒液就忍不住探出脑袋来。

 

**埃迪，我们来接吻吧。**

 

毒液说完，也没等埃迪答应，就伸着长舌头舔了埃迪嘴唇一下。

 

“哦不不不!不要胡闹!”

 

毒液的口水沾了他一脸，埃迪后退着来到办公桌前，抽出纸巾擦了脸。

 

毒液有些失落。

 

**你看起来不是很高兴，你不喜欢我吗?埃迪?**

 

“我没有不喜欢你。”埃迪投降地说，“现在我要工作了。”

 

**好的埃迪，那我们回家之后可以继续接吻吗?**

 

埃迪听着他期待的语气，居然鬼使神差地答应了。

 

 

 

 

 

家里。

 

事情不知道为什么发展成了这样。

 

埃迪躺在床上，毒液目光灼灼看着他。毒液学完接吻就想要更进一步的举动，他脑中一闪而过做爱这个词，被毒液敏锐地抓住了，缠着他要和他做爱。

 

“嗯，就是，你要进入我的身体。”埃迪低骂一声，耳尖开始泛红，我到底在说些什么，他想。

 

**我不是一直在你身体里吗?**

 

“不是那样。”该死，我要怎么说。

 

**你直说就好，或者想一想也行，我应该可以理解的。**

 

埃迪下意识就想起了他和安妮做爱的画面，没几秒就被他从脑海中挥散了。毒液看了应该会不舒服，他这样觉得，就像他和安妮刚分开的那段时间看见她和丹在一起一样。

 

埃迪没注意潜意识中他已经把毒液当作了自己男友。

 

毒液还没有人类吃醋这种情感，而且他坚定地认为埃迪是他的，没有人能抢走。他在那几秒中看见了大概，于是迅速地

扒下了埃迪的衣服裤子。

 

“住手!”

 

毒液把他衣服裤子随手扔在地上，歪了歪脑袋。

 

**你们做爱的时候没有穿衣服。**

 

埃迪无法反驳，但是，浑身赤裸面对他总感觉不太对劲。

 

毒液有埃迪的记忆，但埃迪只和女人做过，毒液看了看他们俩的体位，没有丝毫纠结地把自己带入了埃迪。

 

毒液伸手摸上了埃迪的胸，埃迪被那湿滑的触感碰得一抖。毒液照着他的回忆，揉他整个胸部。

 

“不..不是这样，我不是女人。”

 

埃迪被他揉得脸红了起来，带着喘息说。

 

**我知道。但我能感受到你很舒服。**

 

毒液挤揉着他整个胸肌，两粒茱萸坚挺着，毒液不时从上面滑过。

 

**埃迪!变硬了!**

 

毒液惊喜地喊出来，注意力完全被他的乳头吸引，不停地挤压按捏，乳头充血变得更红更挺立。

 

**我饿了!埃迪!**

 

毒液伸舌头舔了上去，温热的舌头让埃迪浑身一震，下意识就抬手去推他，被毒液缠着手腕束缚在头顶。

 

毒液当然不懂绑缚这种事，他只是本能地想要继续，不愿意被阻拦。埃迪也不可以。

 

他知道他很愉悦。

 

双手举过头顶是一个把全身弱点都暴露于人前的姿势，埃迪不安地挣动了两下，又被胸前的快感逼出了几声呻吟。

 

毒液不知道什么是叫床，但埃迪的声音让他更兴奋了，于是舔得更加卖力。舔着舔着他感觉下面有个硬硬的东西顶着自己，低头一看，埃迪原本小小一坨的性器居然变大变粗立起来了。

 

**哇哦!人类的身体真神奇!**

 

毒液迫不及待地紧密缠上了埃迪的性器。

 

“啊...”

 

埃迪一瞬间几乎要直接射出来。那种完全不同于手握，不同于女性生殖道，完完全全被包裹的感觉。

 

**这个东西好烫，埃迪。**

 

毒液的一部分与埃迪的性器严丝合缝地贴在一起，他能感受到埃迪性器上青筋的跃动。毒液伸出小触手摸他的冠状沟，埃迪眼睛里萌上了水雾。

 

**这里我可以进去吗?**

 

毒液扒拉了扒拉他的马眼。

 

“不行!”埃迪叫道。

 

但是毒液已经滑进去了，因为他想起刚开始埃迪说，要进入他的身体。

 

“啊...嗯...别别别...不准再深入了!”

 

埃迪头皮发麻，前所未有的诡异的快感逼得他抬了好几次腰，腿也分开了些。

 

液体是无孔不入的。毒液在他扭动时看见了他的后穴，就被激发了本能，幻化出手握住他的脚腕大分开他的腿，往高拉了拉，使他的后穴完全暴露。

 

“你真是!”

 

埃迪被这样双腿大张的姿势羞得全身温度都在升高。虽然一开始就准备好了让他做，但真的到了这一步埃迪又紧张了。

 

毒液看见他的后穴一张一合的，就忍不住伸出小触手把那里扒开一点。

 

**埃迪，这里我也可以进去。**

 

说着，流体果然汇集在一起相当顺利地滑了进去，连润滑都省了。

 

埃迪全身都开始战栗，毒液本来吓了一跳，以为他弄疼了他，但仔细感受了一下，他宿主的身体无比欢愉，于是更加肆无忌惮地在里面横冲直撞。

 

事实上是爱抚，因为他没有成形，无比柔软顺滑，流淌过他的肠道内壁，一直往很深的地方去。

 

埃迪一开始咬着唇，后来实在忍不住了，一声声呻吟夹杂着喘息不断地从他口中泄出来，后穴被刺激得时不时剧烈收缩一下，把毒液挤进了更深的地方，毒液也没有被包裹过，温暖的感觉令他贪恋。

 

“你疯了!不要更深了!”

 

埃迪眼角渗出泪，他根本无法想象毒液从他后面深入到了什么地步，他感觉他后面满当当的全是他，被他彻彻底底填满了。从尿道插进去的那一小部分也没有出来，配合着后面蠕动着，让埃迪爽得失去理智，接近崩溃。

 

**我还是不太懂人类，我明明感觉你还想要，但你却说不要。**

 

“上帝为什么不缝上你的嘴。啊——”

 

埃迪上半身突然从床上弹了起来，然后脱力摔了回去，脚趾绷紧，性器抖了抖但因为尿道被插入而没射出来。

 

毒液在后面聚形变硬了，不小心戳到了什么地方。

 

**我的星球不信上帝。是这里吗?**

 

毒液感受到了刚刚那一瞬间埃迪的快感，试探着又戳到了那里。

 

“不不不，不要了，我受不了那里。”

 

埃迪尖叫一声，晃着脑袋，鼻子眼圈都很红，一边喘一边说。他根本不知道前列腺的快感能那么强。

 

**前列腺?这个叫前列腺?**

 

毒液换着花样顶撞那里，一会儿软得像摊水轻抚过去，一会儿又坚硬如铁狠狠撞击，埃迪欲仙欲死，全身都红透了，浑身上下敏感到了极致，每个细胞都叫嚣着快意。

 

他扭动得太厉害，毒液化形出绳索一圈圈缠住了他，下面不停下来，又开始玩他的乳头，胸部，还捏了捏他的臀肉。

 

**埃迪，你身材真好。肌肉捏起来很有弹性。**

 

太犯规了。他可以有无数多只手，埃迪根本反抗不了。

 

“你把我...前面...嗯..放开...”

 

埃迪眉头簇着，话说得很艰难，一半是因为快感太过强烈，他喘得厉害说不出来，一半是因为他还是不好意思。

 

“我不行了..我要出来了...”

 

**要出来?**

 

毒液不懂，但是听话的把他尿道里的那部分拿了出来。那里立刻就喷射出一小股液体。

 

毒液看见惊讶地张开嘴，然后把他后穴里那部分变硬。

 

**埃迪，我们一样，我也可以喷水。**

 

毒液开始在他后穴抽动，顶到深处时就喷射出一股液体，埃迪被激得一抖一抖的，前段随着同样的频率射出一股股白浊，全身都被毒液拥抱着，抚摸着。

 

他感觉他所有的敏感之处都可以同时被照顾，毒液滑过他每一寸肌肤，把他紧紧包围在自己身体里，然后侵入他。

 

不留余地的，彻彻底底的侵入。

 

他想他懂得埃迪所说的进入他的身体是什么意思了。

 

射精的高潮持续了很久，埃迪后穴不正常地快速收缩着，毒液配合着抽插，还俯下身坚持不懈地跟他接吻。

 

**我觉得我现在掌握这个技巧了。**

 

毒液把舌头长长地伸入，甚至到达他的喉咙，跟他接着绵长的吻，下面耸动着，上下一起攻击他，进入他。

 

**我好像来了地球之后学习能力就变强了。准确来说，是和你在一起后。**

 

是啊，不仅学习能力强，甚至还能无师自通。埃迪射完精软了身体，被毒液抱着喘着气，心想。

 

**你在夸我，埃迪。**

 

“没有。”

 

**我不信，做爱的时候你总是不说真话，刚刚就是。**

 

“闭嘴。”

 

 

 

 

 

埃迪是被毒液吻醒的。

 

“大早上的，干什么?”埃迪揉揉眼睛，一翻身，腰就酸软得他哼了出来。毒液立刻伸出手给他揉起了腰。

 

埃迪翻了个白眼，也不知道是谁昨天晚上抱他去浴室还趁机又做了一次，现在倒是殷勤。

 

“你真体贴。”

 

**这是我应该做的。**

 

“我在嘲讽，你听不出这是一句反话吗?”埃迪无奈。

 

**不做爱也不说真话吗?可是我明明就很体贴。**

 

埃迪郁卒。身上恢复了点力气他起了身，简单弄了点吃的让他们两个补充体力。

 

**埃迪，我们是情侣，对吧?**

 

“如果你这么觉得的话。”埃迪答道。

 

**那情侣都应该做些什么?除了接吻和做爱?**

 

“可能会出去约会?看个电影?”埃迪说完就哭笑不得，和自己的共生体谈恋爱真的是一件很奇怪的事，而他居然真的在认真想了。

 

**那我们去约会!埃迪!我喜欢这个词!**

 

埃迪穿好衣服出了门。

 

**他们两个人用两根吸管喝同一杯饮料，埃迪，我们也要。**

 

“不要学习初中生。我们不需要。”

 

商场里。

 

**埃迪，这些衣服我都喜欢，你穿起来很帅，我们都买了吧!**

 

“不行。我们没有那么多钱可以这么奢侈，买食物已经是很大一笔开支了。”

 

埃迪挑了一件结账，毒液沉默了一会儿。

 

**我太能吃了是吗?**

 

埃迪一下子笑了出来，立刻严肃道，“对，没错，你比十个我还能吃。”说罢埃迪就感觉又饿了，问他，“你现在想吃什么?”

 

**巧克力!坚果!**

 

埃迪去便利店买了东西，走进了电影院，买好票之后思索一阵，又买了一桶爆米花。

 

**埃迪，哪里有钱?**

 

埃迪瞬间就明白了他在想什么，教育他道，“不能偷不能抢，吃你的，我还养得起你。”埃迪拿了颗爆米花扔进嘴里。

 

**美味!还要!**

 

埃迪抓了更多开始吃，听见毒液满足地说:

 

**埃迪，我喜欢你。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哦不不不不不!上帝!!!”

 

埃迪一路尖叫着迅速下滑，光滑的玻璃面让他根本无法着力，他几乎在做自由落体，耳旁脸颊被呼啸的夜风刮过。

 

“你在哪儿——?!救我!”

 

埃迪慌乱中拼命喊着他，可能只有几秒钟，但埃迪感觉过了很久，灵魂都要在极快的下落中飞出去了，毒液才接住了他。

 

**不用怕。我们是在一起的。**

 

“别跟我玩这个，我不是个大胆的人。”埃迪被他托举着慢慢稳住心神，喘匀了气对他道，“甚至比一般男人胆子还要小。”

 

**是吗，但是我不这么认为。**

 

毒液从后面抱着他，把脑袋放在他肩上。

 

**我不知道你们人类是怎么想的，但是对我来说，你现在的害怕只是正常的生理反应。**

 

毒液离得他太近，没忍住伸出舌头在他后颈舔了一下，埃迪惊得全身一抖差点向前摔下去，被毒液用化形的胳膊揽住了。

 

**你在我心里是个勇敢的人。**

 

惊魂未定中埃迪听见他说。

 

**我们心里。**

 

他补充道。

 

他们停留的位置仍然很高，几乎可以看见旧金山的全貌。

 

“为什么来这里？”

 

毒液愣了愣。他一向反应很快，经常让埃迪无话可说，甚至逼得后者让他闭嘴，但这回他突然不知道怎么开口了。

 

**因为我很喜欢，但我忘了问你，对不起。**

 

“没什么好道歉的。”埃迪笑了，“你喜欢什么?在高的地方待着吗?”

 

**也不一定是高的地方，没有人就行。**

 

毒液缠紧了他，经过这么长时间相处，埃迪早习惯了他黏人的属性。

 

**我跟你说过，我在我们星球是个失败者。所以我不喜欢跟他们在一起。**

 

埃迪摸了下他的头，“你现在不是了。”

 

**我们可以看到一样的星空，埃迪。我在我们星球看到的也是这样的。**

 

毒液有些兴奋，埃迪能感觉到。

 

**我可以碰你前列腺吗?**

 

“哈?等等，等等!住手!你在干什么!”

 

埃迪简直要疯了，毒液的触手顺着他的裤沿滑了进去，直接戳在了肛口上，在那里打着圈。

 

思维跳跃为什么这么快?上一秒不是还在说星空吗?埃迪一脸不可置信。

 

“你出去，让我们下去。”

 

**不，我们就在这里，好不好?埃迪。**

 

毒液探了进去，轻车熟路地找到他的前列腺，然后按在上面，埃迪喘出声，全身抖着，抓紧了毒液围在他腰间的手。

 

毒液把他的两腿分开，做出小孩子把尿的姿势，把他的裤子往下拉了拉，露出下体。

 

埃迪一低头入眼就是万家灯火，两腿间尽是城市夜晚的繁华喧嚣，心中既有感觉随时会掉下去的恐惧，又有一种公开表演的羞耻。

 

毒液感受到了他的恐惧。

 

**不用怕，我不会让我们掉下去的。**

 

毒液握着他的性器，揉着他的囊袋会阴，后穴里持续按压他的前列腺。

 

“慢..慢点..我受不了你这样...”

 

毒液想起来埃迪说过他同时抚慰让他的快感太强烈，没多久就要出来了，他想时间长一点。

 

毒液于是只保留了后穴里的部分没有出来，开始抚摸他的全身。因为那里太热太紧了，他根本不愿意离开。

 

埃迪开始呻吟，他的身体现在变得非常敏感。毒液分出触手揉着他的乳头，跟他接吻。他很喜欢跟他接吻，他觉得埃迪说得对，跟喜欢的人接吻让他很高兴。

 

他也会亲他的耳垂和脖子，埃迪没教过他，不知道他什么时候偷偷学的。

 

高空，还是晚上，温度并不高，但埃迪浑身热度惊人，没多久就开始在毒液怀里扭动，喘息着收缩后穴。

 

毒液知道他要高潮了，加快了后面的抽插速度，抚摸他整个臀部和大腿根部，撸动他的性器，按揉他的囊袋，会阴。

 

埃迪由喘息变为了叫喊，一声响过一声，最终在尖叫中射了出来，白浊向下落去。

 

埃迪大脑有一段时间空白，回过神来，感觉十分荒诞。

 

“明天大楼的清洁工可能会在楼下看见凝固的精液。还有可能半路被风吹到玻璃上。”

 

**但他们不知道是谁。**

 

夜风很凉，毒液化形带着埃迪没几下就下了楼，很快回到了公寓，放了热水给他洗澡。

 

“我必须和你说清楚，不能再来了，你最近频率太高了。”

 

毒液迅速收回了差点又要进去他后穴的手。

 

**好。**

 

 

 

 

 

**你明天又要去无聊的工作了吗?**

 

“是的，我觉得它并不无聊。”

 

埃迪躺在床上昏昏欲睡，但他脑子里的声音不消停。

 

**那我们下一次约会要等到什么时候?**

 

“不知道。”埃迪声音变小了。

 

**我很喜欢和你约会，埃迪。**

 

埃迪已经进入了梦乡。

 

**晚安，埃迪。**

 

 

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
